Like the Sea
by cali girl11
Summary: They love eachother with all their hearts...to bad they have to keep it a secert. NaruHina


**Chapter 1**

He didn't know when exactly he fell in love with her, but he had to guess during the time they were teammates. Sure she was tremendously shy, lack self confidence, not extremely strong, and let's not mention that she is in love with an idiot. But over all, she is a sweet, nice woman. Her blushes always made him smile since he thinks it's super adorable. She has a bright smile, and…she does have a nice body.

Kiba shook those perverted thoughts out of his head immediately. He wanted to so badly to ask her out. But he was afraid to because of the 'what if's…". What if she says no? What if she feels awkward around him after he does ask her? What if she says yes? But then they break up, and that may ruin their great friendship? What if she is still in love with that guy? No, of course she is still in love with Uzumaki.

Naruto.

What does he have that Kiba doesn't? Naruto isn't that super strong. Sure he beat Kiba, but that was pure luck! And let's not forget he is beyond annoying, and loud. All he does is scream and yell that he is going to become Hokage. Kiba cannot see Naruto running Konoha. Maybe twenty years from now if he is lucky and somehow contains massive amounts of power by then, which he won't.

Kiba sighed. No matter how long the list he makes, Hinata still loves that fool.

"K-Kiba-kun, are you ok?" a voice besides Kiba asks.

Kiba nearly jumped almost forgetting that he was walking with the Hyuuga. They had just finished their morning training routine, and they are now heading to lunch. Kiba pretended it was a date. Ok, maybe he was getting kind of creepy there, but a guy can dream!

"I'm fine, just spacing out," Kiba replied quickly. He saw the heiress looked skeptically, but nodded.

Kiba smiled at her. One thing that he wanted to do is help Hinata with her stuttering and self confidence. She has improved since their academy days, but she still needed improvement. Kiba hoped she would have snapped out of it by now, since they are seventeen and all, but it seems she still has a long ways to go, especially when she is around Naruto. It seems like her stuttering is twice as bad around that guy.

"Eeep!" Kiba looked at his teammate and saw that she ran into someone and was about to fall over. On instinct, and he wanted to look cool that he saved his crush from her falling doom, he opened his arms up. But he then notices that there was no pressure in his arms. He looked up and saw that Naruto was holding her. He tried to hold in a scowl. There is also another reason why he thinks that Hinata doesn't deserve Naruto.

"Wow, sorry Hinata. Didn't see you there," Naruto said apologetically as he pulled her up back onto her feet.

Hinata face turned bright red. "I-I-It's ok. I-I-I wasn't w-watching where I w-was g-going."

He then put his hand towards Hinata's forehead. "Do you have a fever Hinata? You're burning up, and your face is red."

And the final reason why she doesn't deserve Naruto: he doesn't even notice her! He has been given billions of signs and hints, but it goes right over his head! Nearly everyone knows of Hinata's crush on the dead last. Everyone but the crush. How could the heiress of the Hyuuga clan have feelings for a dense person! That is the only thing that Kiba can't figure out about his teammate. Speaking of his teammate, he notice that she was about to pass out. Time for him to move into the picture.

"Hey, watch where you are going Naruto. You nearly ran over her," Kiba spoke up. He saw Naruto looking at him with a blank stare which instantly turned into his big goofy grin. He put his hand behind his head and scratched it

"Sorry, I was thinking about ramen!"

_Of course, _thought Kiba. _He has a one tracked mind! _

"I'm going to have pork ramen! Probably eight bowls, or nine if I have enough money," Naruto continued.

"Sounds interesting, but Hinata and I are going to get some lunch as well," Kiba cut off Naruto.

"Oh, alright, have fun." After he walked away, Kiba turned to Hinata. He notices that she is smiling.

"Uh, Hinata, ready to go?" She quickly turned towards his direction and blushed.

"Y-yeh." He sighed inwardly. She can also be weird. But that is why she is unique. She was probably smiling because she talked to her little crush. Naruto can be cool at times. He is extremely loyal and not selfish most of the time, and he is probably the person you can call a comrade or friend. But still, he is dense when it comes to girls…Hinata.

Someday, Kiba will get together with Hinata. She would forget about that Uzumaki and love him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All her life, Hinata has been living in a shell. Since she was the next Hyuuga heiress, she was always on a short leash. She spent most of her childhood inside of her house with her parents. The leash on her got even shorter after the kidnapping attempt on her. Since then, she was scared of everything. Luckily, her mom helped her to open up. But when she died giving birth to her little sister Hanabi, she shut herself out again. She didn't talk unless she needed to; she never gave her own opinion, fearing that she may be wrong. She always looked down because she didn't want to see the disappointment in peoples' faces.

To make a long story short, her crappy childhood turned her to the person she was today. She tried to change, but her lack of self confidence held her down. She has improved over the years, but it was still a struggle. Luckily, that wasn't a problem for her anymore.

After lunch with Kiba, she walked back to her clan estate. As she entered her house, a servant was waiting at the door like always.

"Welcome home Hinata-sama," the servant said as he bowed. "Dinner will be ready at six sharp."

"I see, t-thank you." Hinata smiled at him and started to walk to her room to prepare for dinner. Once she entered her room, her smile fell. She was sick of servants treating her like some princess…well okay she is but she just wanted to be normal. She hated being stuck in a house full of rules and restrictions. The one thing she hated the most was that her family was split in half. She just wanted everybody to be on equal ground. Isn't that how family suppose to be like?

During Hinata's little rant in her head, she was getting dressed up for her family dinner. After she was done, she headed to her dining room where her family was already there.

Family dinners weren't like regular families. Everyone was serious and strict mannered. You figured after having so many of the same formal dinners with her family she well get use to it right? Nope, she just thought it was sad really. They didn't act like a family at all, more like housemates living under the same roof.

Just like any other ordinary dinner, her father asked his daughters on their progress with training and how they were improving. Hanabi of course states how she either mastered or nearly mastered a technique that she was learning whether it be from her family or her sensei. Hinata was of course proud of her little sister even though her sister beated her most of the time during spars.

Finally dinner was over and Hinata quickly excused herself and went to her room. She glanced at her clock which read 6:50pm. _I got an hour, better hurry, _Hinata thought. She quickly took a shower and put her shinobi clothes on.

As the clock struck 7:50, she slipped into bed. As she heard one of the servants go by her room, she pretended to be asleep. Hearing the ghost was clear; she got her pillow and shoved it under the covers and put her pajama's under her bed. She quietly slipped through the window and into the night. She checked right and left and again then slipped passed the guards that surrounded her home. Hinata then dashed off into the village not looking back once.

She jogged until she reached training ground 28. She walked up to a tree and slowly sat down leaning against the tree. Hinata gazed up into the clear night sky and smiled.

About fifteen minutes later, she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and they shielded her eyes. They quickly pulled her from the tree and into the stranger's lips. Hinata didn't struggle one bit, and melted into the soft lips of her captor.

Finally, after what seem like an eternity, but Hinata didn't mind, they pulled apart. "Good to see you to Naru-kun."

"Same to you Hina-chan," Naruto replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

"But you saw me today with Kiba-kun." Hinata responded as she cuddled with Naruto.

"Yeh but, I wanted to see the real you."

She nodded. Naruto and Hinata have been dating for a year secretly. They knew that if their relationship was public; people will tear them apart due to Hinata's lineage, and Naruto's tenant. Yes, Hinata knew of the Kyuubi and the real story during the attack. Knowing this information, Hinata's love for Naruto grew even more.

Anyway, they decided to keep their relationship a secret. Not even their friends know of them. So in order not to cause suspicion, both Hinata and Naruto put on an act. Naruto acts goofy and immature, when he really isn't. While Hinata acts weak and shy, when she isn't either of those. Being around Naruto for a year, and training with him, helped her boost her confidence tenfold. He changed her world, even if people think she may be over dramatic. But she isn't.

The only person that knew of their relationship is Tsunade. How she found out, they would never know. She was the perfect person to know about their relationship because she can pull a few strings and have them together for missions. Also, if they found themselves in a sticky situation, she can always help them to get out of it.

"Alright, are you ready for some training?" ask Naruto. Usually when the couple is alone, they either snuggle and kiss or practice their abilities since they usually hide their real skills from everyone else.

"Sure, I would love to," Hinata replied if a smile. They both got up and into their fighting stance. Soon they advanced towards each other at high speeds.

First they practice their taijutsu on each other, throwing an assortment of punches, kicks, blocks, counterattacks, and so on. The couple always went at full strength, but with no lethal force behind it.

After about several minutes they switched to ninjutsu. Naruto hurling his wind jutsu's, and others he has been practicing for awhile. On the other hand, Hinata threw back her Hyuuga style technique along with own elemental jutsu such as water. Both of their techniques collided, some overpowering the other.

It has been twenty minutes into their fights and the lovers were sweating and panting, but still remaining strong. Hinata stared at Naruto, while he did the same, both waiting to see who would make the first move. Then Hinata saw Naruto disappear right before her eyes and felt a presence behind her. On instinct she turned around and saw a punch aiming towards her. Quickly, she dodged towards the side and saw Naruto pass her, leaving an opening.

She swiftly shot her leg out tripping the blond. Naruto felt himself drop and tried to put his arms in front of him, but apparently Hinata knew he would do this and grabbed his hands efficiently letting his body drop.

Naruto landed on his back and Hinata landed on top of him. They both stared at each other in shock. Finally Naruto broke the silence with a laugh. Hinata just stared down and a smile formed on her face. She couldn't believe it!

"Haha, great job Hina-chan! You beat me. You truly have gotten stronger," exclaimed Naruto with pride in his voice.

Hinata just continued to smile. "Well I wouldn't have done it without your help Naru-kun." She slowly moved forward closing the distance between them and landed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. They both closed their eyes and Naruto slowly brought his hands on Hinata's head deepening the kiss.

"Hmm, I love you so much Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto said when they parted their kiss.

In response, Hinata smiled. "And I love you too Naruto Uzumaki."

They both presumed kissing each other. They deepened their kiss once more and started to get heated. Their hands started roaming each other's bodies and slowly started grinding against each other. They both knew where this was heading and Naruto transported them both to his apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
